Alérian 24 - Le combat Suprême
by iloveharlock
Summary: Une Gorgone a été défaite, mais il en reste deux autres ! Alérian sait qu'il aura tôt ou tard à les affronter. Le moment approche d'ailleurs dangereusement et pour changer il n'a aucune idée de la nature et des pouvoirs de son ennemie à venir !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs équipages et vaisseaux, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui me le prête gentiment

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

\- Et vingt de plus.

\- Moi, je me couche !

\- Je suis.

Alérian se tournant vers Bobsdqildjavlb l'Octodian qui grâce à ses multiples bras tenait à la fois les jetons et les cartes durant la partie de poker.

\- Mon père n'a jamais cessé de bluffer de toute sa vie. Il veut suivre ma mise mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait ce qu'il faut dans…

\- Le pantalon ? hasarda Albator.

\- … la main, persifla son rejeton à la crinière d'acajou où tranchaient deux mèches blanches à hauteur des tempes. J'ai un brelan et une paire. Et toi, qu'as-tu à poser, maintenant que Warius a lâché l'affaire ?

\- Oh, juste un carré !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris ? s'esclaffa le jeune homme aux prunelles d'un magnétique vert émeraude. Bien joué, papa !

\- J'ai bien des années de bluff, justement, d'avance sur toi, mon grand chéri ! Et si j'en crois ta dernière mise sur le tapis, tu me dois donc quarante bouteilles de la réserve secrète de Bob !

\- Et moi, je suis ravi d'avoir trois de mes meilleurs amis réunis pour la veille de l'inauguration de mon _MBS Arcashadow_!

Warius Zéro sourit aux sourires de ses deux amis balafrés.

\- C'est nous qui sommes honorés de ton invitation et de cette soirée privée, firent d'une voix Alérian et Albator. Sans compter le nom de ton nouveau _Metal Bloody Saloon_!

\- Je vous le devais ! rugit d'approbation l'Octodian en battant et redistribuant les cartes. Et mes stocks personnels sont à votre entière disposition pour vos mises durant ces parties.

\- Merci, Bob, fit le trio d'amis.

Et le jeu repris de plus belle.

\- Deux cartes, pria Warius en tâchant de varier son jeu de départ.

Après bien des parties, et encore plus de godets de red bourbon, Alérian, Albator et Warius avaient rejoint les appartements qui avaient été mis à leur disposition pour leur durée du séjour.

* * *

 _S'étirant, Alérian avait capté le regard pétillant des prunelles d'un gris pâle de son épouse au teint de bistre et aux boucles d'ébène._

 _\- Tu me mates au saut du lit ? glissa-t-il._

 _\- Je te mate toujours ! Mais là, tu as un message qui ne souffre d'aucun retard dans la réponse à donner ! jeta Danéïre en lui mettant son mini-ordinateur portable entre les mains alors qu'il s'était à peine redressé dans son lit._

 _\- Un souci ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme._

 _\- Non, au contraire !_

 _Alérian ouvrit sa messagerie et lut le texte._

 _\- Tu en connais le contenu, Dana ?_

 _\- Ce n'était pas indiqué « confidentiel » et c'était adressé à nous deux ! Normal j'imagine que je sache si mon mari compte se prendre quelques congés supplémentaires pour rejoindre son papa et ses amis !_

 _Alérian parcourut le message, sourit largement, effectivement ravi au possible._

 _\- Je vais faire décoller mon Warriorshadow !_

 _\- J'ai déjà prévenu nos garçons. Les jumelles n'ont pas compris, mais je m'occuperai bien de tout le monde. Pars sans souci, mon amour !_

 _\- Merci, ma toute belle !_

 _Et Alérian embrassa passionnément la femme de sa vie._

* * *

 _Le cuirassé rouge et or, battant pavillon Pirate avait foncé à travers la mer d'étoiles, jusqu'aux coordonnées transmises, là où se trouvait la station spatiale mobile répondant au nom complet de Metal Bloody Saloon Arcashadow._

 _Et sur des quais d'Arrimage voisins de ceux indiqués pour l'arrêt, se trouvaient deux autres cuirassés bien familiers : l'Arcadia et le Karyu !_

 _Alérian s'était alors précipité vers le salon d'accueil._

 _\- Papa ! Warius !_

 _Le jeune homme s'était alors senti parfaitement bien dans les bras du grand Pirate borgne et balafré, tout de noir vêtu, drapé dans sa cape doublée de rouge sang, appréciant les mots doux murmurés à son oreille dont il ne se lassait depuis toutes ces années._

 _\- Et tes petits-enfants vont tous bien, renseigna Alérian en devançant la question._

 _\- Mais ça, nous pouvons tous le constater au vu des photos et vidéos que tu nous fais suivre, remarqua Warius en étreignant son colonel de vaisseau et petit frère de cœur._

 _Le trio se réjouit des retrouvailles, avant que le colossal Octodian ne fasse son entrée tonitruante et ne les entraîne vers les ponts privés de la station pour les premiers jours de leur virée dans leur chère mer d'étoiles._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

D'un de ses trois bras, la serveuse giliunienne du _MBS Arcashadow_ interdit le passage à l'un des deux balafrés, l'aîné des deux.

\- Non, Bob vous prie de ne pas vous montrer. Un groupe de Prédateurs en tenue noire vient d'investir le salon principal pour l'Inauguration… Les _MBS_ sont un lieu libre et neutre… Et ces Prédateurs sont les pires chasseurs de Pirates qui soient ! Mon patron ne peut vous assurer de votre sécurité. Acceptez de patienter encore pour la soirée.

Albator posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de l'aîné de ses rejetons.

\- Tu n'es pas concerné, Alie. Vas te réjouir !

\- Pas sans toi, papa ! protesta le jeune homme.

\- Pas sans toi, mon ami ! approuva Warius, sorti de l'ascenseur, et parvenu sur ces entrefaites. Ce sera nous trois ou pas un seul !

La giliunienne approuva de la tête.

\- Bob savait que vous répondriez cela. Il vous a fait concocter de bons mets dans une salle non encore ouverte et donc accessible. Vous pourrez vous régaler et vous abreuver. Mais ce sera sans l'ambiance de l'Inauguration…

\- Tant que nous sommes ensemble, assura Warius, passant les bras autour des épaules de ses amis. Si ça vous va, les balafrés ?

\- Heu, non, se récria Albator dans un rire. Le Pirate que je suis n'a rien à voir avec certains de ceux arborant mon drapeau.

\- Et mon père est de ces Pirates qui en dépit de ses actes sauvant bien des vies et peuples, demeurent en tête de liste des personnes parmi les plus recherchées, ajouta Alérian, peiné au possible. Mais c'est ainsi, et les Prédateurs le prouvent une fois de plus en ce jour ! Nous serons discrets.

Albator approuva de la tête.

\- Nous ne porterons aucun préjudice à notre ami Octodian ! Nous allons nous retirer.

Alérian et Warius eurent un commun soupir, de la désolation dans leurs regards émeraude et marron.

\- Désolés…

\- Non, c'est moi au contraire, se défendit en vain Albator. Oui, c'est moi encore une fois qui fiche les réjouissances en l'air… Quelles que soient mes convictions, les raisons de tous mes combats depuis près de quarante ans, je demeure celui qu'on identifie à son pavillon noir si terriblement menaçant ! Mais, nous serons entre nous, ça me va !

Ce fut alors au tour d'Alérian et de Warius de prendre le grand brun balafré par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le saloon qui leur était entièrement dédié, plusieurs giliuniennes assignées à leur service exclusif.

* * *

Mais à peine dans le saloon, Warius avait gentiment congédié les serveuses.

\- Nous apprécions les attentions de votre patron, mais il y a longtemps que nous pouvons assurer notre propre service. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais nous allons nous servir. Ainsi vous pourrez vous occuper des invités nombreux de Bob ! fit Albator en se retournant sur le seuil de la salle, réplique parfaite de celle du _MBS_ à Gun Frontier !

\- Merci, capitaine. Mon Octodian de patron est bien débordé. Le succès est plus que jamais au rendez-vous ! Je vais pouvoir l'assister avec mes sœurs, il en sera soulagé !

Alérian fronça les sourcils, passant les doigts dans les mèches blanches de ses tempes.

\- Vous êtes des clones ? Cela semblait une évidence depuis notre arrivée, mais je ne voulais insulter aucune de vous ! ?

\- Oui, nous sommes. Et votre déduction est naturelle et nous ne la prenons pas mal !

Le jeune homme s'inquiéta un court instant supplémentaire.

\- Mais, de qui êtes-vous le clone ? J'ai fait des recherches… Vous ne ressemblez pas aux giliuniennes…

\- Pardon ? tressaillit Warius. De quoi parles-tu donc ?

\- Ces jeunes créatures, elles semblent avoir pris une apparence familière, bien qu'étrange à nos yeux d'Humains. Mais quelque chose en elles subsistent !

\- Quoi donc ? Ne gâche donc pas ce jour, Alie ! intima Albator.

\- Elles m'évoquent curieusement une Gorgone, avoua alors son fils. Et si j'ai pu abattre Méduse, il en reste deux autres !

\- Alie a raison, glissa Warius.

\- Comme s je ne le savais pas, gronda Albator. Voilà des mois que je parcoure la mer d'étoiles, sans trouver de solution… Je ne peux pas aider mon grand fils, une fois de plus… Et si je ne le peux pas, je suis moins que rien !

\- Papa !

Warius remplit les verres de red bourbon de ses amis balafrés.

\- Ne vous traumatisez pas, mes amis… Ne laissez pas ces horreurs de prédictions vous atteindre. Je me trompe ?

\- Oui ! jetèrent alors Alérian et Albator !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

La mine accablée, toute son attitude exprimant un abattement comme jamais, Albator se tenait contre la balustrade du salon d'envol pressurisé, assistant aux préparatifs à l'envol du _Warriorshadow_.

\- Je suis désolé, mon grand, je ne peux rien… Je ne sais même pas contre quoi tu devras bien pouvoir te battre, tout comme toi tu le redoutes forcément !

\- Alie fera ce qu'il doit tout simplement, beau-père. Et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons quelque chose. Si nous nous melions d'un combat dépassant nos forces et que nous y perdions, il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais !

\- Danéïre, mais comment… ? sursauta le grand brun balafré en découvrant la jeune femme soudain survenue à ses côtés dans sa peine infinie !

\- J'avais à faire ce voyage en express. Warius m'y a aidée, même si l'homme que j'aime ne doit jamais rien en savoir, et que Warius sera le premier surpris de sa décision !

Albator passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de sa belle-fille au teint de bistre et aux boucles d'ébène, aux prunelles d'un gris pâle.

\- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer, Dana, mais je suis le papa d'Alérian avant tout. Je n'ai pas su protéger ses ans jusqu'à l'adolescence mais c'est mon devoir de le faire jusqu'à la fin de mes propres jours ! Sauf que comme je l'ai dit à Warius, j'ignore quoi faire pour mon enfant et protéger le foyer qu'il a fondé !

\- Je me charge de ma famille, sourit Danéïre en étreignant le bras d'Albator. Si tu le peux, occupes-toi d'Alie. Moi, je veux juste assister en coulisses à son nouvel envol, puis à retourner prendre soin de mes parents.

\- Comment vont-ils ? s'inquiéta Albator.

\- Ils vieillissent. Ils ont mis l'hôtel en vente, ils se retirent pour profiter enfin des fruits de leur intense labeur ! Comme il est de l'ordre naturel, j'ai à m'occuper de mes enfants, avec ou sans mon époux, au gré de ses impératives et inhumaines obligations du métier… Je ne le comprends que trop, car j'ai démissionné de la Flotte pour ma magnifique famille, et je suppléerai à mon mari tant qu'il voudra continuer à en faire partie !

De l'agitation soudaine dans les couloirs des Ponts d'Envol du _MBS_ de Bob, attirèrent l'attention de la jeune femme et de son beau-père à la chevelure désormais entièrement blanche.

\- Que se passe-t-il… ? souffla Danéïre. Je ne suis pas sensée être là… Je ne peux pas me manifester…

\- J'y vais ! assura Albator, en lui effleurant l'épaule avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Comme il le redoutait, Albator trouva l'aîné de ses fils et Warius en réunion impromptue.

\- Je dérange ?

\- Oui ! jetèrent ses deux interlocuteurs.

Warius soupira.

\- Mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. En revanche, la décision n'appartient qu'à Alérian, mon colonel de ma Flotte ! Alie ?

Apparu sur ces entrefaites, Alérian se figea un instant sur le seuil de la salle de réunion.

\- Je ne peux résister à l'Appel ! Il faut que je fasse décoller mon _Warriorshadow_! Je pars ! Warius ?

\- Colonel von Rhendelheim, tu ne m'as jamais remis ton message d'interruption à durée indéterminée de ta carrière. Tu es libre. Je te couvrirai. J'espère seulement que tu me reviendras ?

\- Je ne peux te le promettre…

Tout de noir vêtu, sa veste longue jusqu'aux chevilles doublée de rouge, Alérian tourna les talons à son tour, imitant sans le savoir son père quelques heures plus tôt, se dirigeant vers le quai d'Envol de son cuirassé rouge et or battant pavillon Pirate !

* * *

Le _Warriorshadow_ reparti dans la mer d'étoiles, Alérian émit un petit soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas où je vais, sauf que je dois y aller !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête en arrière, bien que hormis les caméras extérieures renvoyant une image sur son écran central il ne pouvait réellement apercevoir la station Octodianne et donc les cuirassés de ses amis demeurés arrimés.

« J'ai dû affronter une Gorgone, j'ai vaincu sans même y comprendre quoi que ce soit ! Comment pourrais-je dès lors faire quoi que ce soit dans la plus parfaite ignorance ? Comme toujours on me dirait, mais ces combats sont trop forts, trop puissants ! Je suis sensé être une Instance Supérieure, mais je ne comprends rien à cette nature ! Ai-je seulement des pouvoirs ? Je veux tout faire, et en même temps je souhaite être atomisé pour que finisse enfin ! Ma famille est en bonne voie, elle est sauve. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi ! ».

Un éclair d'énergie soudain survenu, le _Warriorshadow_ disparu, englouti par une force surnaturelle, inégalable et inconnue !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

« Allons bon, où j'ai encore atterri, moi ? Et pourquoi j'ai été séparé de mon cuirassé ? ! ».

Ses yeux s'habituant à l'étrange pénombre des lieux, Alérian finit de réaliser qu'il était bel et bien isolé – même s'il n'y avait eu que lui comme passager du _Warriorshadow_! Ce qui le frappa ensuite fut la puanteur ambiante.

« Des marais, ou autre… », remarqua-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même.

Le jeune homme soupira.

« J'ai toujours mes armes aux côtés, mais quelque chose me souffle qu'elles ne me seront pas utiles, bien que ce cosmogun ne redoute rien ni personne ! ».

Alérian fit enfin quelques pas, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la fange à la composition inconnue et dont il n'entendait pas en connaître plus !

« Etrange, ma téléportation n'a bien évidemment rien de naturel, mais je perçois pas davantage quelque chose de surnaturel, aux alentours immédiats ou non ! Si je dois être menacé, j'aimerais pouvoir anticiper un chouya… Quoique si comme je le pressens et je le redoute, l'adversaire sera démesurément hors de ma force ! C'est un peu trop l'habitude ces derniers temps… ».

* * *

Alérian pinça les narines, vraiment incommodé par la fétidité qui polluait l'atmosphère, l'empêchant de respirer à peu près confortablement, la chaleur lourde le faisant suer à grosses gouttes tandis qu'il progressait entre les monticules de boues, ses chevilles s'enfonçant plus ou moins profondément dans le marécage au sol invisible et d'autant plus traître.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce qui ressemblait fort désagréablement à des croix ou autre objets de supplices où ne demeuraient plus que des cadavres réduits à l'état de squelettes.

« Les os ne semblent pas avoir subi de traumatisme. Je ne vois pas non plus une arme qui serait restée dans le corps. Quoi et qui que ce soit qui les ait tués, il ne reste aucun indice. Mais je ne peux qu'imaginer que le responsable est le Gardien ou autre indigène de l'endroit. S'est-il défendu, a-t-il attaqué ? Je ne peux encore porter aucun jugement ! ».

Passant les mains dans les mèches blanches à hauteur de ses tempes, Alérian soupira, cherchant l'air avec de plus en plus de peine.

« S'ils sont morts asphyxiés, mes questions trouvent leur réponse d'elles-mêmes ! Que du naturel, bien que rien ici ne le semble ! ».

Alérian se rapprocha du squelette le plus proche, l'examinant plus attentivement.

« La structure des omoplates est différente, plus large, plus solide, comme si quelque chose avait dû s'y accrocher, mais quoi donc ? ».

Alérian demeura un long moment sur place, indécis, ne comprenant rien.

« J'étais sur mon _Warriorshadow_ , puis il y a eu cet éclair… et je me suis retrouvé ici ! On ne peut m'avoir fait venir par accident… Et je doute que ce soit pour boire une tasse de thé ou des godets de red bourbon ! ».

Tiré d'une sorte de rêverie, ou le manque d'oxygène commençant à vraiment l'affecter, Alérian réalisa que les chocs sourds qu'il avait d'abord perçus confusément étaient bels et bien violents, faisant trembler le sol et la surface aqueuse des marécages, et surtout qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement !

« De quoi ? ! ».

Alérian se mit en garde, faisant appel à ses ailes, mais à sa surprise et consternation, rien ne se produisit !

« Mes ailes, c'est impossible, elles ne m'ont jamais abandonné, trahi ! ».

Mais les ronchonnements du jeune homme s'estompèrent à la vue de la créature apparaissant devant lui : haute de presque trois étages, démesurément large sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de muscles ou de graisse, la face écrasée, l'échine écailleuse - courte sur ses courtes jambes arrières et en appui sur les poings de ses bras au contraire démesurés !

« De quoi ? », glapit encore Alérian avant que la chose, dont hormis les pas il n'avait rien perçu de l'approche – et que hormis sa vue il ne détectait toujours pas de ses instincts surnaturels – et qui se penchait sur lui en bavant de rage.

Sans ses ailes, ne trouvant pas non plus d'alignement télépathique avec le colosse, Alérian n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand un des bras beaucoup trop long se saisit de lui.

\- Non ! hurla le jeune homme en comprenant soudain les intentions de la créature.

Mais il était déjà trop tard et simplement gobé comme un vulgaire insecte, Alérian se retrouva projeté dans le système digestif de l'être monstrueux, promis à une digestion qui ne pouvait que s'annoncer effroyable !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Tu l'as eu, à présent, ramène-le-moi ! rugit une voix, ce qui fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Alérian avant que la gueule ne se referme sur lui.

* * *

Passant presque miraculeusement entre les trois rangées de dents de la créature, Alérian glissa ensuite sur la langue visqueuse, tentant par réflexe de se retenir à la glotte, mais ne pouvant assurer aucune prise, il bascula dans la trachée.

La chute parut à la fois expresse et interminable au jeune homme qui tenta à nouveau de s'agripper à ce qui lui tombait sous la main, soit une sorte de stalactite de chair comme celles qui parsemaient le canal où il se trouvait.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. On glisse toujours. Et moi je dispose de griffes au bout de mes doigts contrairement à vous à ce qu'il semble !

A la voix, indéniablement féminine, Alérian tourna la tête vers sa provenance.

En d'autres circonstances, Alérian aurait sans nul doute apprécié que son interlocutrice soit peu vêtue : short et soutien-gorge mini, longues bottes en revanche. Plutôt jolie avec ses oreilles démesurément pointues, même si elle était couverte de liquides non identifiés et gluants, forcément tout comme lui !

\- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Alérian.

\- Et moi Shynora.

\- Sympa comme lieu de villégiature, n'est-il pas ? reprit le jeune homme. Vous y faisiez du tourisme ?

\- « villégiature », « tourisme » ? Je ne connais pas ces mots. Aucun de ceux de mon peuple, les Vorians, ne les a jamais utilisés !

\- Pas grave, ils ne peuvent pas nous aider en ces circonstances. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne saurais dire. Le Dorkeur m'a avalée quand les lunes étaient au-dessus des croix.

\- Aujourd'hui, elles étaient vers les montagnes, renseigna Alérian. Dorkeur, c'est celui dans le ventre dans lequel nous sommes ?

Shynora inclina positivement la tête.

\- Alors ça ne fait que vingt-quatre heures, j'aurais dit que j'étais là depuis des semaines !

\- Sentiment que l'on ne peut que comprendre ? On peut s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Par deux fois déjà, le Dorkeur a vidé ses estomacs l'un dans l'autre. Je ne résisterai pas à un troisième flux vers l'avant-dernier de ses cinq estomacs ! Ce quatrième estomac n'est qu'un passage direct vers le tout dernier, nous ne pourrons nous raccrocher à rien !

\- Dire que j'espérais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

Les organes intérieurs du Dorkeur tressaillirent et se sinistres gargouillements se firent entendre.

\- Heu, Shynora, ne me dites pas que ces bruits signifient… ?

\- Si : le Dorkeur va faire descendre sa « nourriture » vers son estomac suivant ! Je vais tomber !

\- Nous allons tomber, rectifia Alérian.

\- Oui, rien ne peut plus l'en empêcher, confirma malheureusement la Vorianaise. Et vous n'avez pas de griffes, rappela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autant qu'il le pouvait mais la stalachair semblait suinter comme de la bave, la rendant encore plus glissante !

« Si seulement mes ailes me répondaient ! ? Si seulement je pouvais invoquer les Grands Dragons, voire même Denver leur Roi de Poche ! Mais bien que je sois en lui, je ne perçois toujours absolument rien de ce Dorkeur ! ».

Alérian tenta malgré tout de se déplacer légèrement, bien que ce soit la dernière chose à faire dans sa position.

\- Alérian ? s'étonna la Vorianaise.

\- Prenons-nous la main ! suggéra le jeune homme. Ne nous perdons pas dans les estomacs de cette horreur sur pattes !

\- Pour mourir ensemble ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour ça !

\- Je préférais garder l'illusoire espoir que s'il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir, nous le ferions tous les deux, Shynora ! Tendez-moi la main !

La Vorianaise obéissant, Alérian ne put forcément rien faire contre l'immonde flux gastrique qui les balaya comme des fétus de paille, les faisant descendre jusqu'à l'estomac suivant, passant comme l'avait prédit Shynora jusqu'au cinquième et dernier avant la digestion.

Après une chute que rien n'avait plus arrêtée, Alérian et Shynora avaient atterri sur une sorte d'épaisse et mouvante masse – chair ou organe connu ou propre au Dorkeur.

Une masse qui avait bougé de plus en plus fort, s'ouvrant soudain, d'abord de façon infime en son centre, comme des lèvres pour absorber encore plus ses deux proies.

Et si Alérian et Shynora avaient toujours leurs mains scellées, tous deux inconscients à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus en rien empêcher l'inéluctable et le plongeon dans les sucs gastriques du Dorkeur.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Warius se leva brusquement, ayant vu son vieil ami pâlir brusquement, trembler même, portant machinalement les mains à sa poitrine.

\- Albator, tu te sens mal ?

\- Non, pas moi, souffla le grand Brun balafré, toujours sous le coup de violentes émotions. Mais il est arrivé quelque chose d'atroce à Alérian ! J'en ai la certitude !

\- Mais, tu ne le peux pas…

\- J'ai le souvenir de son sang et de son ADN en moi. Je ne peux pas l'aider à ses niveaux de combats, je suis juste capable de ressentir ses sentiments les plus extrêmes… Et là, il s'estime plus en danger de mort que jamais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir seul !

\- Comme tu viens de le relever : tu ne pouvais rien, fit doucement Warius. Et les relevés des Observatoires ont bien constaté la disparition instantanée et sans heurts du _Warriorshadow_. Albator, tu seras toujours démuni face au surnaturel, en dépit de toute ta volonté et de tout ton courage !

\- Comme si cela allait t'arrêter. Et comme si nous tous, d'Alie à moi, ne t'avions pas répété depuis des années que te suicider pour ton grand chéri était aussi inutile que désastreux pour son âme lui ! Il ne supporterait jamais que tu te sacrifies pour lui !

\- C'est mon devoir de père… objecta encore Albator.

\- La ferme, sinon je serai obligé de te mettre mon poing dans la figure ! Toi et moi ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'Alie et son _Warriorshadow_ réapparaissent !

\- Je sais. Et ça me détruit !

Et pour se donner l'illusion de se requinquer, Albator vida d'un trait un copieux verre de red bourbon.

\- Je refuserai toujours l'injustice absolue qu'un parent survive à un de ses enfants ! Et je suis impuissant… Merci d'être là, Warius. Tu as prolongé ton séjour plus que prévu au début, non ?

L'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai un boulot fixe, j'ai des revenus réguliers. Je bénéficie dès lors de jours de congés au nombre conséquent ! Je peux dès lors rester auprès de mes amis quand c'est nécessaire !

Albator tenta un léger sourire.

\- Et moi, je suis un Pirate, je suis libre comme l'air ! Mais je suis tout aussi coincé dans l'action que toi… Par les Dieux, qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Alérian ? !

\- Si seulement je le savais… gémit Albator.

* * *

 _Une masse qui avait bougé de plus en plus fort, s'ouvrant soudain, d'abord de façon infime en son centre, comme des lèvres pour absorber encore plus ses deux proies._

 _Et si Alérian et Shynora avaient toujours leurs mains scellées, tous deux inconscients à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus en rien empêcher l'inéluctable et le plongeon dans les sucs gastriques du Dorkeur._

Transperçant les parois internes du Dorkeur, une créature ailée était parvenue jusqu'au plus profond des entrailles, se saisissant des mains jointes des deux jeunes gens pour ensuite se diriger vers ce qui ne pouvait qu'être l'échine dorsale !

Levant son sceptre qui jusque-là avait projeté un flux pénétrant, ce dernier se transforma en flux quasiment en forme de parapluie pour toujours forer le passage mais aussi protéger de toute projection les deux « passagers » de la créature ailée !

Transpercé de part en part, le Dorkeur s'effondra avec fracas.

Traînant toujours dans son sillage les deux êtres sauvés, la créature volante se dirigea vers un appareil qui évoquait un mélange entre un hors-bord et une courte barge, qui décolla à son tour.

Tout en pilotant son appareil, l'être ailé eut un regard pour ceux qu'il avait sorti du cinquième estomac du Dorkeur.

« J'espère que vous êtes ce que vous promettez, ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir pris ces risques pour vous tirer de cette situation ! ».

Mais rien ne lui répondrait en cet instant, Alérian et Shynora, toujours les mains jointes, dégoulinant des fluides internes du Dorkeur, évanouis et pâles au possible.

« Je le prie de toutes mes forces, j'ai besoin de vous pour nous sauver du pire monstre qui soit : une Gorgone ! Nous, nous ne savons plus que faire… On va prendre soin de vous, ensuite, nous négocierons ! ».

La créature ailée continua de piloter sa navette jusqu'à une cité de cristal qui avait soudain surgi du sol !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Le sauveteur ailé d'Alérian et de Shynora, en spartiates, pagne et simple baudrier croisé en travers du torse, était venu aux nouvelles auprès d'une congénère pourvue d'une double paire de plumes déployées de toute leur envergure.

\- Votre Grandeur, je…

\- Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit, Tolpor, que c'est moi qui te ferais mander s'il y avait du neuf, fit la créature blonde dont la crinière ondulait au sol

\- Je…

La Meneuse se permit alors un léger sourire.

\- Toi et tes élans de compassion et d'assistance envers de parfaits inconnus ! Parfois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas te condamner à l'exil vu les dangers que tu fais courir à la communauté en révélant son existence !

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

\- Je constate, une fois de plus.

\- Alors… ? insista le dénommé Tolpor.

La Meneuse soupira légèrement.

\- On leur a fait prendre plusieurs bains de chirin pour les nettoyer de toutes les sucs et autres glaires du Dorkeur. On leur a fait un lavage d'estomac et on en a profité pour leur faire ingurgiter du sodon pour purifier leurs organes car les dieux seuls savent ce qu'ils ont pu malencontreusement avaler. Je te ferai savoir quand ils auront repris connaissance, comme il en était convenu depuis l'instant où tu les as ramenés.

\- Merci, Votre Grandeur, fit Tolpor en se retirant.

* * *

Alérian ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, haletant, à la recherche d'air, ses sens engourdis ne lui renseignant que la sensation d'étouffer !

Finissant de se réveiller, il réalisa se trouver dans un immense lit, sous un dais tout aussi immaculé que les draps, et qu'une légère brise le rafraîchissait en réalité !

\- De quoi… ?

\- Bon réveil, fit une voix grave.

Par réflexe, Alérian se redressa, aperçut Tolpor assis dans un fauteuil de bois d'or et de velours bleu du plus kitsch effet possible, notant soudain les ailes pourtant sagement repliées.

Il recula précipitamment, bien que dans son état de faiblesse général, cela n'avait pu être en fait que des gestes lents et malhabiles !

« Si ce lit n'était pas presque prévu pour dix personnes, je me serais vautré depuis un moment déjà ! ».

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Qui es-tu ? ânonna-t-il enfin, ladite gorge lui faisant terriblement mal.

\- Tolpor, répondit la créature ailée.

\- Tu as des ailes !

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas pour tes autres sens, mais ta vue est parfaite.

\- Tu es effrayant ! glapit Alérian en reculant encore dans le lit.

\- Sur ce point, je te trouve très mal placé pour faire une remarque sur mes ailes, Alérian Rheindenbach ! A présent, habille-toi, je t'attends dehors.

\- M'habiller ? Mais, je…

Alérian réalisé soudain qu'il était nu comme un ver, le drap qui l'avait recouvert repoussé bien loin à mesure qu'il s'était reculé d'appréhension, aussi rabattit-il prestement l'étoffe sur son entrejambes.

\- Un peu tard, commenta le dénommé Tolpor, voilà un bon moment que je n'ignore plus rien de toi !

\- Hilarant, grinça Alérian. Veux-tu bien te retourner ou mieux encore sortir ?

\- Certainement pas, je t'attends !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma compagne d'infortune, Shynora ? Est-ce qu'elle s'en est sortie, elle aussi ! ?

\- Oui, je vous ai tirés tous les deux hors du Dorkeur. Elle dort encore, mais la Grandeur Talboïne assure qu'elle est hors de danger.

\- Tabloïd-qui… ?

\- Talboïne ! rectifia Tolpor, la mine véritablement offusquée. Et si tu te vêts correctement, tu la rencontreras !

\- Je vais devoir m'habiller comme toi ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Alérian, un brin de panique dans ses prunelles d'émeraude.

\- On a lavé ta tenue, elle est fraîche et tu peux la passer. Si tu te sens mieux dans ces teintes à la fois de nuit et de sang, nous le tolérons.

\- Trop aimable, marmonna Alérian en ramenant encore plus le drap en travers de ses cuisses.

Mais Tolpor semblant ne pas bouger de sa position, le jeune homme se drapa de l'étoffe soyeuse pour se précipiter vers ce qui semblait bien être une salle de bain.

Depuis la pièce, la voix d'Alérian glapit :

\- Comment je me sers de tous ces coquillages ? !

\- J'arrive, fit Tolpor.

\- Misère, murmura Alérian.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Ayant au moins retrouvé sa mise de Pirate du dimanche, Alérian se sentait juste un chouya mieux dans ses vêtements, avec ses armes mythiques aux côtés.

Tolpor se pencha légèrement vers son hôte qu'il dominait de plus d'une tête et demie.

\- Alérian Rheindenbach, je te présente Talboïne, notre Meneuse. Et notre peuple porte le nom de Ketsiens. Incline-toi, je te prie, et mieux encore agenouille-toi, je te prie.

\- Non !

Repoussant cependant légèrement Tolpor, Alérian s'avança encore d'un pas, saluant d'un ample geste du bras, à l'ancienne.

\- Je ne me prosterne devant personne, ce n'est pas un outrage à Votre Grandeur. J'attends de découvrir mon interlocutrice !

\- Au vu de toutes vos démêlées précédentes, je comprends vos suspicions et réticences, Maître des Dragons ! fit doucement Talboïne.

\- Je ne suis le maître de personne. Et certainement pas de mes amis Grands Dragons, ou même de Poche ! Ils sont mes amis, tout simplement !

Alérian se racla la gorge, ayant moins mal et par soudain réflexe il s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-on sauvé ?

\- Parce que vous êtes un être unique. Parce que vous êtes une Instance Surnaturelle !

\- J'ai encore du mal avec cette dernière appellation… Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui m'en rende digne…

\- Vous le portez dans votre sang, poursuivit la Meneuse des Ketsiens. Cela exhale par chaque pore de votre peau, cela a attiré mon Tolpor au cœur de beurre !

\- Je ne peux que m'en féliciter. L'en remercier, comme je l'ai déjà fait sur le chemin jusqu'à vous. Et pour ma compagne Shynora ?

\- Vous dites « compagne », mais elle vous est parfaitement inconnue ! releva Talboïne.

\- En effet, sur le sens étymologique du terme, convint le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchaient les deux mèches de neige. Je pensais plutôt à « compagne d'infortune » dans les entrailles de cette horreur sur pattes !

\- Un Dorkeur, glissa Tolpor. J'ai dû le transpercer de part en part pour vous sortir de là.

\- Oui, tu m'as raconté, Tolpor. Et pour en revenir à cette Shynora, elle m'est parfaitement inconnue, juste avant que nous nous rattrapions autant que possible entre les estomacs du Dorkeur… Elle ne vous ressemble pas, pas d'ailes, d'où vient-elle, si je puis me permettre la question ?

Talboïne fit signe à Alérian de le suivre jusqu'à une sorte de boudoir où ils furent seuls.

Alérian prit place dans une bergère d'or et de soie rouge.

\- Combien y a-t-il de peuples dans ce Sanctuaire, je vous prie, Votre Grandeur ?

\- Trois, comme vous pouvez aisément l'avoir compris, Alérian Rheindenbach : nous, les Vorians de cette Shynora, et ces êtres errants de Dorkeurs bien que leurs apparences divergent car ils ne sont rien !

\- Chaque créature est quelque chose ! ne put s'empêcher de sursauter le jeune homme. Et même s'il fallait l'abattre pour nous sauver, j'aurais apprécié pouvoir pénétrer les pensées de ce Dorkeur pour découvrir pourquoi il m'a attaqué et, surtout qui lui a ordonné de m'attraper et de me ramener !

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce fut le seul propos télépathique surnaturel que j'ai perçu : oui, cette directive pour que le Dorkeur me rapporte comme un vulgaire trophée !… Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien, je découvre cet endroit… Et pour être terriblement Humain, je ne peux croire qu'on m'ait sauvé sans rien attendre en retour. Pourtant, je n'ai rien capté depuis qu'une force inconnue m'a téléporté ici… En fait, il ne se passe rien comme j'ai connu précédemment, ou sous formes différentes ou approchantes… Et comme auprès des croix, ou même face à ce Dorkeur, je n'ai absolument pu rien faire !

\- Nos trois peuples sont tellement étranges, rien à voir avec vos expériences, c'est normal, ne vous en veuillez pas, Alérian Rheindenbach !

Le jeune homme grogna.

\- Ca ne me suffit pas !

Alérian croisa les bras.

\- J'ai été enlevé, gobé, presque digéré – et je ne sais toujours ni comment ni pourquoi ! Je poursuis une autre quête, qui ne vous concerne nullement ! J'ai donc à reprendre ma route, permettez donc moi de retrouver mon univers !

\- Oui, c'est prévu, dans très peu de temps, assura la Meneuse de Kerstiens. Et, vous cherchez ?

\- Une Gorgone !

\- Vous êtes au bon endroit !

\- Comment cela ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis !

Talboïne ricana.

\- Mais, parce que nous détenons prisonnière la Gorgone Sténo depuis bien longtemps !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

\- Je crois que je préférais ma Méduse, enfin celle qui en avait l'apparence…

\- Les Gorgones n'appartiennent à personne, protesta Talboïne.

\- Sauf que celle-ci est en votre pouvoir. Moi, j'ai détruit Méduse, c'est différent ! Mais, que pouvez-vous donc bien faire d'elle ?

\- Sténo. Son nom est Sténo, fit Shynora, toujours aussi magnifique à peine vêtue, Alérian bénéficiant le fait que sa terrible et tendre soit loin avec son rouleau à pâtisserie pour l'empêcher de mater la plastique parfaite de la jeune créature. Elle nous menaçait. Les Kerstiens l'ont faite prisonnière, elle est obligée depuis bien longtemps de nous protéger !

Alérian fit la grimace, examinant la Gorgone, impressionnante de façon affolante, presque cinq fois la stature de Zunia ! Une sirène monstrueuse au bas du corps reptilien, le buste plutôt femelle bien qu'écailleux, la face grimaçante et les lèvres s'ouvrant sur une dentition taillée en pointe, la chevelure de serpents ondulants.

\- Elle semble collée à ce poteau, mais rien ne paraît malgré tout l'y retenir… Comment se fait-il… ?

\- Nos tours de cristal sont autant d'antennes relai, renseigna Tolpor. Elles renvoient les ondes de chacun de nos citoyens et notre pensée commune piège Sténo !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, quoi ? tiqua Talboïne.

\- Pourquoi la garder prisonnière ? précisa Alérian.

\- Parce que si elle veut survivre, elle doit empêcher que quoi que ce soit menace notre Sanctuaire ! glapit presque Talboïne. Et nos âmes unies l'obligent à être notre protectrice ! Ça vous choque, Alérian ?

\- Ca me met mal à l'aise… Je préfère savoir par moi-même !

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors ses ailes, faisant sursauter Shynora.

\- Des ailes !

Alérian s'envola pour atteindre la tête de la Gorgone.

\- Que fait-il ? s'étonna Tolpor.

\- Le pire que nous pouvions envisager, gronda la Meneuse des Kerstiens. Pourquoi donc l'avons-nous laissé se réveiller ?

\- Parce qu'on espérait pouvoir le manipuler, compléta Tolpor. Mais, pas de panique, attendons de voir ce qui se passe.

Bien qu'au plus près la face de Sténo soit effrayante au possible, Alérian demeura en vol stationnaire, au plus loin qu'il ne pouvait cependant des serpents qui ondulait sur la tête de son interlocutrice monstrueuse !

Sténo rugit, projetant sa langue bifide vers le jeune homme.

\- Je ne perçois pas ta télépathie, Sténo, comme rien depuis que j'ai échoué ici…

\- Oui, c'est parce que tu t'es protégé, par instinct, avec le pouvoir des Dragons en toi.

\- Là, je t'entends ! tressaillit Alérian. Je me suis vraiment fermé ?

\- Oui, fit à nouveau la deuxième Gorgone. Parce que tu te méfies toujours des Kerstiens, et même des Vorianais !

Alérian frémit.

\- Je n'en avais même pas conscience, tiqua-t-il. Et pourquoi me méfier de ceux qui m'ont sauvé ?

\- Parce que, comme tu l'as dit : on ne sauve pas quelqu'un sans en attendre quelque chose en retour !

\- Et toi, tu es une horreur de puissance et de destruction ! Je ne peux que me réjouir du fait que tu sois enchaînée par des liens invisibles ! Je ne te plaindrai jamais ! Je vais même m'en réjouir !

\- Je comprends.

Sténo passa la langue sur ses lèvres colorées.

\- J'ai une requête à te présenter, jeune Humain, Instance Surnaturelle, et Chevalier des Dragons !

\- Je ne promets pas de t'écouter, grinça Alérian.

* * *

Revenu au sol, Alérian replia ses ailes et les fit disparaître.

\- Un coup elles m'abandonnent, un coup elles réapparaissent sans que je comprenne pourquoi… J'ai hâte de quitter ce monde, il ne me convient pas !

Talboïne et Tolpor s'avancèrent légèrement.

\- La discussion fut longue. Qu'est-ce que Sténo a bien pu te dire ou te demander ?

Une lueur d'infinie tristesse passa dans les prunelles lagon du jeune homme.

\- Elle m'a supplié de la tuer !

\- Mais cela n'a aucun sens !

\- En effet, Talboïne, convint le jeune homme en se tournant vers la Meneuse. Que pouvons-nous encore faire pour vous ?

\- Renvoyez-moi sur mon cuirassé, s'il est bien intact, je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- A vos ordres, colonel Rheindenbach !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Rouvrant les yeux, Alérian reconnut l'environnement familier de son cuirassé.

\- Je suis chez moi ! Et je peux rejoindre mes pénates !

Le jeune homme repoussa sa couette épaisse et se leva.

\- Alie, je te retrouve !

\- Papa, tu veux bien ne pas me mater au saut du lit, je te prie ?

\- Il est trois heures de l'après-midi ! Je suis à ta recherche depuis tant de jours !

\- Attends que je prenne une bonne douche, j'ai à rassembler mes esprits…

Un peu déboussolé par les dires de son père, Alérian se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Avec une émotion presque jamais autant manifestée, Albator serra son fils contre lui.

\- Oh Alie, je me suis tellement inquiété !

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, avoua le jeune homme en accueillant son père à bord du _Warriorshadow_ , l' _Arcadia_ arrêté à son tribord, le tube d'arrimage reliant les deux cuirassés.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, mon grand chéri ? questionna le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Une étrange histoire…

\- Comme à chaque fois !

\- Je vais tenter de rassembler mes esprits et raconter, dans l'ordre.

\- Rentrer au _MBS Arcashadow_ , Warius et Bob se font un sang d'encre !

\- Désolé de ces inquiétudes, je n'ai pas réalisé, tout s'est passé si vite et si lentement…

\- Tu sembles mal, mon grand ? s'inquiéta Albator.

\- Oui, non. Je ne sais pas… Tout est si embrouillé ! Mes souvenirs s'estompent, comme si on me les retirait ! Toshiro, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, fit l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Enregistre tout ce que je te dirai, tant que je m'en rappelle encore, je te prie !

\- A tes ordres, Alie !

\- Merci.

* * *

Clio déposa un godet de red bourbon devant Alérian, pâle au possible, presque tremblant, le regard égaré, passant convulsivement les mains dans ses mèches blanches tranchant dans sa crinière d'acajou.

\- Tu as été tellement éprouvé ? firent d'une voix Albator et la Jurassienne.

\- Oui, mais je ne le réalisais pas, sur l'instant, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai eu tant d'infos, en peu de temps, et tout était trop contradictoire ! J'essaye de faire le point… Laissez-moi un peu de temps. Et j'ai surtout à rentrer sur Déa pour reprendre mes obligations de colonel de la Flotte, sinon Warius me tirera les oreilles !

\- Ca, il ne va pas s'en retenir, ce vieux trognon !

\- Je t'ai entendu ! jeta une voix dans l'interphone.

\- Warius ! glapirent Alérian et Albator.

\- Je t'ai emboîté le pas, vieux Pirate, bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas laisser notre gamin perdu ! Je suis là et j'ai tout entendu ! Je peux venir ?

\- Bienvenue à bord, amiral, sourit Alérian en s'en tenant à la simple politesse galactique.

\- Merci, j'arrive.

Alérian, bien que encore dans sa mise noire et rouge de Pirate, salua militairement son amiral.

\- Warius, je suis touché de ton amitié…

\- Tu es mon petit frère de cœur. Je te protégerai toujours, dans les limites de mon pouvoir. J'étais tellement inquiet !

\- Moi aussi, je le réalise, à rebours… Mais j'ai tellement dégusté, je n'ai pas pu comprendre, sur le moment, ou autre chose… Je suis tellement perdu !

\- Ça va ? s'affola Albator.

\- Il le faut, car j'ai à reprendre mes obligations, Militaires. Amiral ?

\- Je t'ai constitué un groupe d'Aspirants, pour leur voyage de test final, renseigna Warius. Tu vas devoir les embarquer sur ton _Firestarter_.

\- Misère…

* * *

De retour dans ses appartements strictement privés, Alérian soupira, passant les doigts dans ses mèches immaculées.

\- J'ai demandé à partir, mais je reviendrai, Talboïne !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Après avoir conduit les jumelles à la Petite Ecole, Danéïre était rentrée à l'appartement.

\- Maintenant, je suis toute à toi, mon bel amour !

\- Il nous restera ensuite le week-end, avant que je ne parte avec le _Starlight_ et les Aspirants de l'Académie de la Flotte.

\- Seulement un week-end après cette journée… soupira la jeune femme.

\- Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Warius ne peut pas rendre mes congés extensibles, sourit Alérian. Le _Starlight_ doit partir !

La jeune femme étreignit les mains de son époux.

\- Tu as l'air apaisé. Je n'espérais pas te retrouver en de si bonnes dispositions au vu de l'état dans lequel je t'ai récupéré il n'y a pas une semaine et ce qu'Albator m'avait décrit de ton état, s'étonna-t-elle.

Alérian esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Quelle que soit la raison, en effaçant mes souvenirs, Talboïne a eut une très bonne initiative ! Heureusement, j'ai pu tout sauvegarder dans les mémoires éternelles de Toshiro. Je pourrai réétudier ce qui m'est arrivé à tête repose d'ici quelques temps ! Je n'ai passé qu'une journée auprès des Kerstiens et de Shynora, mais j'en ai ramené plus de questions qu'autre chose !

\- Tu es sûr qu'il te faut te replonger dans ce passé ? insista Danéïre en remplissant deux verres de thé glacé.

\- Je n'y échapperai pas, préféra rectifier le jeune homme. Il y a là-bas une Gorgone et si puissante soit-elle, la plus forte des trois selon la mythologie, son pouvoir est bridé par un être encore supérieur – je suppose que c'est de lui dont les kerstiens et vorainais se protègent en usant des forces de Sténo ! Et puis…

\- Oui, Alie ?

Le jeune homme s'assombrit plus encore.

\- Sténo m'a demandé de la tuer, de mettre fin à sa captivité. C'est le monde à l'envers, moi qui la cherchais pour l'arrêter par tous les moyens possibles !

\- Etrange, convint Danéïre. Mais pas de sujet fâcheux, mon Alie.

\- Tu as raison, comme toujours. Si on allait déjeuner dehors ?

\- Excellente initiative !

* * *

Au dessert, Alérian et Danéïre avaient savouré leurs cafés, appréciant aussi le calme de l'étage du restaurant qui s'était vidé à mesure qu'ils prolongeaient leur repas.

\- Durant le week-end, les garçons seront au sport ou avec des amis. Je pensais que nous pourrions emmener les jumelles au parc ?

\- Ca me va, sourit le jeune homme.

\- J'espère que cela ne te fatiguera pas trop ? se préoccupa son épouse.

\- J'ai à reprendre mes obligations Militaires. J'avoue que j'ai eu un sacré coup de chaud dans le ventre de cette créature – ce fut même le pire traumatisme que j'ai jamais connu, toutes mes (més)aventures comparées ! – mais j'ai à le surmonter, comme tout ce qui m'est arrivé auparavant !

\- Je m'inquiète tellement, mon bel amour, soupira Danéïre. Tu me reviens toujours dans des états ! Je redoute tant le jour où…

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Alérian. J'ai des amis hauts placés, tu sais des amis ailés et crachant le feu ! Et même si je n'ai pas encore réalisé ce que cela impliquait, j'ai été désigné comme Instance Surnaturelle, cela se révélera un jour j'imagine !

\- Tu es mon mari, c'est mon devoir de m'angoisser, sourit Danéïre.

La jeune femme vit alors son époux lever son verre de digestif, en une sorte de salut, vers une table en contrebas de la mezzanine où ils se tenaient. Elle tourna alors la tête et aperçut Warius et Marina qui occupaient des places au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oh, ils ont déjeuné ici eux aussi, je ne les avais pas aperçus !

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Alérian. Et c'est tout à leur honneur d'avoir respecté notre intimité.

\- J'ai beau apprécier infiniment Warius, je ne peux que ne pas aimer l'amiral qu'il est et qui t'expédie toujours aux confins des univers !

\- C'est son boulot, pouffa Alérian. Tout comme le mien est d'obéir !

Danéïre fronça les sourcils.

\- Des Aspirants à ton bord, ça va te compliquer la vie. Autant parce qu'ils ne seront pas d'une aide première et que toi et l'équipage devrez veiller sur eux en plus des tâches quotidiennes !

\- Ne sois pas si virulente, ma belle. J'ai été Aspirant un jour, et personne ne m'en a fait le reproche !

\- Rien ne m'empêchera de m'inquiéter !

\- Tu es terrible d'amour, ma sauvage moitié !

Et les deux époux échangèrent un long baiser.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

En tenue civile, mais le ceinturon de son cosmogun bouclé à la taille, Alérian était rentré dans le Mess des Officiers du _Starlight_.

\- Tu te la colles douce, colonel, remarqua Rahog l'Ordinateur Central du Destroyer de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Oui, je trouve que mon idée de plonger les Aspirants en situation réelle n'est pas mauvaise du tout, reconnut Alérian, suave.

\- Avoue plutôt qu'avec l'âge tu deviens une fainéasse de première, gloussa Oshryn ludjinchraft, le second du _Starlight_ , en arrivant derrière son ami.

\- C'est ça, plains-toi, jamais un début de Mission n'a été aussi relax ! protesta Alérian dans un rire.

\- C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme blond en prenant place à une table. Enfin, on peut surtout compter entièrement sur Rahog pour veiller à tout, jour et nuit !

De la tête, Alérian approuva, caressant machinalement du bout des doigts la rose noire de son pendentif.

\- Je suis quand même surpris que l'Amiral Zéro t'ait autorisé à mettre en pratique un plan aussi farfelu, reprit Oshryn.

Alérian éclata franchement de rire.

\- Depuis le temps, il a plus que l'habitude de mes initiatives loufoques ! Et, au contraire, celle-ci est même parfaitement sensée, et c'est lui qui l'a affirmé !

\- Voilà d'ailleurs ton clone, sourit Oshryn. Mais moi j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses son jumeau.

\- Désolé, mais des deux c'est elle qui a les meilleures notes ! gloussa Alérian. Quant à toi, n'oublie pas que ton Officier Scientifique de mari n'est jamais loin de la passerelle !

Alérian pivota dans son fauteuil pour voir s'approcher une Aspirante aux courts cheveux roses et aux prunelles marron, l'uniforme blanc de l'Académie moulant son corps replet.

\- Un souci, capitaine Dheena Shol ? s'enquit-il à la vue des joues anormalement rouges de la jeune femme.

\- Je me suis occupée ce matin des changements des équipes des techniciens de l'équipage. J'allais me connecter à Rahog pour l'organisation des sorties demandées à notre première escale quand il…

\- « il » ? Qui ça, Rahog ? s'étonna Alérian qui se doutait pourtant bien qu'après six semaines de vol l'Aspirante qui ne portait que la barrette de « capitaine » pour le jeu de rôle grandeur nature ne pouvait plus être impressionnée par l'incroyable intelligence artificielle qui régissait le Destroyer !

\- Non, bien sûr, colonel Rheindenbach. C'est un… C'est une chose impossible pourtant elle est apparue sur la passerelle, à la console de Typhen mon jumeau !

\- Une Gorgone ? tressaillit Alérian en pâlissant.

\- Venez, je vous en prie ! fit Dheena en piaffant littéralement sur place !

\- La Sécurité ? préféra néanmoins questionner encore Alérian en s'étonnant en réalité de n'avoir justement reçu aucune alerte sur son beeper.

\- Les gardes tiennent la créature en joue. Elle n'est pas si laide, mais on redoute qu'elle ne grandisse soudain…

\- Bon, allons-y, décréta Alérian qui comprenait de moins en moins à mesure que l'Aspirante capitaine s'expliquait !

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur l'emmenant avec Dheena jusqu'à la passerelle de son Destroyer, Alérian tentait d'essayer de deviner ce qui l'y attendait.

« Depuis que je me confronte aux Gorgones, j'ai cette permanente impression d'infériorité. Je les perçois à peine, voire pas du tout ! Comment affronter un adversaire quand je le découvre uniquement quand j'ai le nez dessus ! ? Quant à Sténo, elle n'a rien de l'ennemie que j'attendais. Et pour finir Tolpor et Talboïne des Ketsiens ainsi que Shynora des Vorians demeurent un mystère pour moi, et mon instinct me souffle de ne leur faire confiance, même si Tolpor m'a sorti des estomacs du Dorkeur ! Je n'ai pas halluciné, quelqu'un l'avait envoyé m'attraper comme un insecte ! Et vu que c'est chez les Ketsiens que j'ai atterri… ».

Parvenu devant les portes de sa passerelle, Alérian ressentit enfin un brin d'appréhension à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Les trois Commandos qui se tenaient devant les portes le saluèrent.

\- Vous ne devriez pas entrer, colonel, on n'a pas maîtrisé la bête. Elle n'attaque pas, donc on ne l'a pas flinguée !

\- Encore heureux ! J'y vais. Croyez-moi, je suis assez grand pour me défendre.

Passant les portes, Alérian aperçut un attroupement autour de la console radar de Typhen le jumeau de Dheena.

\- Je peux voir, moi aussi ? jeta-t-il.

Les Aspirants s'écartèrent, ainsi que les commandos qui tenaient l'intrus en joue.

Le visage du jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou s'illumina.

\- Denver !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Sautant du plateau de la console, Denver sautilla jusqu'à son ami en piaillant de plaisir, lui sautant dans les bras. Le Dragon de Poche glissa ses pattes avant autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son épaule, ses cœurs battant un peu rapidement suite aux émotions.

D'une main douce, Alérian flattait les écailles et la crête de la souple échine du minuscule Roi des Dragons.

\- Tu as couru de tels risques en venant te téléporter sur la passerelle du _Starlight_ , mon ami ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais confié les postes-clés de commandement aux Aspirants afin qu'ils soient en conditions réelles au plus possible !

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? frémit Denver en chatouillant de sa langue la balafre du jeune homme.

\- Non, car nous veillons au grain, même si nous leur donnons l'impression qu'ils sont en roue libre, voire même livrés à eux-mêmes ! Je ne vais pas dire qu'ils le croient entièrement, mais ils donnent le meilleur de leur apprentissage !

Les sourcils d'Alérian se froncèrent.

\- Pourquoi, bien que sans être au courant, pour mon équipage habituel, as-tu pris le risque de te matérialiser sur la passerelle ? Beaucoup me prennent pour un doux voire fou dingo et sans mes fidèles seconds si tu étais tombé sur l'une des équipes de relai, la réaction aurait été identique concernant mes Commandos !

Denver renifla, émettant un son qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

\- J'ai passé les dernières semaines à cogiter avec Zunia et Wakrist. Nous avons tenté de rassembler nos infos, de comprendre les indications cachées ou non, et trouver quelque chose pour t'aider !

Continuant de tenir son petit ami ailé entre ses bras, Alérian quitta la passerelle.

* * *

De retour dans ses appartements privés, le colonel du _Starlight_ avait laissé Denver se régaler d'une grande marmite de ragoût, de légumes cuits et surtout du monceau de salades fraîches dont il raffolait !

Alérian avait patienté en buvant un grand milkshake aux fruits des bois, mais la joie des retrouvailles assombrie par l'inquiétude que celles-ci annonçaient !

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Alérian s'était redressé dans son fauteuil, passant les mains dans les mèches blanches de sa crinière d'acajou avant de croiser les bras sur ses cuisses.

\- Denver, même avec les conseils de tous les Dragons dont tu es le Roi, rien ne me permettra de venir à bout d'une Gorgone, même captive des Kerstiens ! J'ai eu tant de mal face à celle à l'allure de méduse… Et j'ai été tellement traumatisé par avoir été avalé par le Dorkeur, un simple soldat obéissant, qui a été sacrifié au final… Je ne comprends rien, tous les pauvres renseignements, ou enseignements de mes mésaventures en moins d'une journée, me mènent à des conclusions contradictoires, inquiétantes au possible et surtout me mettant encore plus en position d'infériorité… Rassure-moi, Denver, je t'en prie ! ?

\- Sthéno est prisonnière de la troisième Gorgone. Elles sont donc deux sur le Sanctuaire, renseigna le Dragon de Poche !

\- De quoi ? ! glapit Alérian en se levant brusquement, proprement terrorisé ! J'ai eu le plus grand mal à me défaire d'une seule Gorgone, Méduse ! Sthéno la plus puissante est captive au moins des Kerstiens. Mais je me sens totalement impuissant face à Euryale celle aux domaines sans limites !

\- Tu as bien potassé les mythes, Alie, sourit Denver.

\- Je ne pouvais surtout faire mieux, soupira le jeune homme. Et ça ne m'a aucunement aidé… Ce monde où je suis passé par ces épreuves immondes…

\- Il va te falloir y retourner.

\- Je sais, convint Alérian. Et bien que la Mission Militaire dont m'a chargé Warius se déroule pour le moment sans trop de soucis, je pressens que ce Sanctuaire moribond qui a foudroyé ce même Destroyer il y a quelques semaines va me rappeler à lui sans me laisser le moindre choix… Et, hormis me faire savoir qu'un combat que je ne peux gagner m'attend, pourquoi être venu ?

Alérian passa le doigt sur ses lèvres, plus étonné que véritablement en colère.

\- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu t'es retrouvé sur ma passerelle au lieu de venir directement ici, ou encore à me faire savoir par télépathie que tu étais sur l'arrivée et je serais venu t'attendre à mes appartements !

Denver battit des ailes avec un sentiment qui ressemblait à un brin d'exaspération !

\- Mais c'est ce que je voulais, Alie ! protesta le Roi Dragon de Poche. Seulement, je n'ai pas pu… avoua-t-il, plus penaud. A force de chercher avec Zunia et Wakrist, nos pouvoirs se sont sentis lentement et irrésistiblement bridés ! Et ma mauvaise téléportation le prouve : je ne contrôle plus mes pouvoirs !

\- Une bonne nouvelle dans tout ce fatras ? grinça Alérian.

\- Oui : tu peux vaincre des Gorgones en utilisant le Triangle de Feu !

\- Et alors ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mes pouvoirs se sont retrouvés diminués au possible après cela !

\- Misère… Mais ça me suffira !

Alérian sauta sur son lit, s'allongeant sur le côté, Denver venant le rejoindre en grognant de plaisir.

Et les deux amis se permirent une longue sieste.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Oh, mais quelle bouillote, ce Dragon ! Je me suis réveillé en feu et j'ai passé près d'une heure sous la douche à me rafraîchir !

\- Toujours des excuses de chochottes ! commentèrent à l'unisson Albator et Warius ! Bienvenue au _MBS StarAlie_!

\- _StarAlie_ ? Je vais prendre vraiment la grosse tête, Bob !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau _MBS_ pour cela, jeune Humain, rugit l'Octodian en étreignant ce dernier de quatre de ses bras, le secouant comme un prunier !

\- Merci, Bob ! Mon père et mon ami sont là ?

\- Non. Des affaires urgentes les retiennent…

\- Les suspicions de maternité pour ma belle-mère, les risques vu ses récentes maladies, je comprends plus que d'amour que mon père reste avec elle ! Quant à Warius, cette foutue Alliance Galactique le presse de toutes parts, pour des résultats, mais mes (mé)performances surnaturelles ne peuvent que le desservir… Mon papa et mon ami doivent se battre comme des lions. Et moi je ne peux me résoudre à demeurer un agneau. J'ai plusieurs voyages à faire !

\- Tu raisonnes juste, mais tu as aussi à te reposer, remarqua Bob.

\- Je ne me fais que cela depuis six semaines ! Mes Aspirants ont le rôle de mes officiers et de moi !

\- Et en dépit de tout ce que tu as affirmé à ta femme, à ton père, à ton Amiral même, tu ne supportes toujours pas d'avoir failli être digéré par…

\- … Par une monstruosité énormité indescriptible ! glapit le jeune homme, en panique absolue. Ensuite, cela fut bien trop doux, bien trop paisible, bien plus amical !

\- Tu ne crois plus en l'aide désintéressée ? glissa le patron de l'empire des _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

\- Non. Et j'aurais dû le faire le faire depuis bien trop longtemps, soupira Alérian en passant la main dans sa crinière d'acajou marquée par les mèches immaculées.

Alérian ricana, fixant son reflet dans l'immense miroir face à lui, derrière le massif tenancier qui s'était légèrement reculé.

\- Je repars dans mes souvenirs. Il est loin l'adolescent un peu joufflu, idéaliste, étudiant de bibliothèque, qui était parti à l'aventure sans réaliser que c'était une entreprise impossible, que je ne pouvais qu'échouer ! Mais j'étais si jeune, avec mes illusions !

Bob l'Octodian usa alors de ses huit bras, ce qu'il n'avait qu'exceptionnellement fait, pour saisir et rassurer de toutes ses paumes son jeune buveur.

\- Tu étais parfait, Alie ! Hormis toi, personne n'aurait jamais ramené ton père !

\- Possible, Bobsdqildjavlb.

Bob se trémoussa presque de joie, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

\- J'apprécie que mes amis les plus chers soient capables de prononcer mon imprononçable nom d'Octodian. Je doublerai ton stock de red bourbon tout à l'heure.

\- Merci.

Bob rugit encore pour féliciter et réconforter son ami Humain.

\- Et quand donc auras-tu confiance en toi ? Tu es une Instance Surnaturelle, tu as deux cœurs de Dragons, tu es l'ami d'un de Poche qui est leur Roi, je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse s'enorgueillir d'un tel CV ! Et bien que tu ronchonnes encore aujourd'hui que ta mission de recherche de ton père était vouée à l'échec je te rappelle que tu as réussi !

\- Grâce à des amis qui allaient devenir ceux de toute une vie ! sourit largement Alérian en appréciant enfin le nouveau verre de red bourbon servi.

\- Et les récents depuis quelques années sont présents également, rappela l'Octodian, son énorme main étonnamment douce sur la joue balafrée du jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Denver…

\- Denver, Zunia et Wakrist, compléta encore Bob.

\- Nous formons un bon quatuor, pas un trio, grogna Alérian en se renfrognant.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna l'Octodian.

\- Denver a parlé d'un Triangle de Feu.

\- Et si tu laissais agir tes Dragons ?

\- Zunia et Wakrist ont la puissance et l'expérience. Mais je n'exposerai jamais mon Dragon de Poche à de démesurées Gorgones !

\- Denver est petit, mais c'est le Roi !

\- Il n'empêche qu'il est bien trop petit ! s'entêta Alérian. Merci pour les verres, Bob, j'ai à rejoindre mon bord !

Encore pensif mais malgré tout bien ragaillardi, Alérian quitta le _MBS StarAlie_ avec du baume au cœur et véritablement confiant pour l'avenir proche !

* * *

Dheena Shol fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous nous réservez encore beaucoup de surprises, colonel Rheindenbach ? Cet Octodian a tout sauf l'air amical !

\- Il l'est pourtant. Et en barman expérimenté, il sait exactement comment remonter ses clients !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Aucune importance. Vous allez continuer à la direction du _Starlight_ jusqu'à l'escale et vous veillerez sur l'équipage avec le Lieutenant Ludjinchraft.

\- A vos ordres. Mais vous, où allez-vous ?

\- Où vous ne pouvez pas me suivre !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Tolpor, l'ailé Kerstien fixa un long moment son visiteur.

\- Tu nous fais confiance ?

\- Aucune ! Mais je ne pouvais que revenir ici… Même si je n'étais pas visité les lieux de mon plein gré l'autre fois, ma téléportation avait laissé un sillage surnaturel que je n'ai eu qu'à suivre pour me guider. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai même pas réalisé, il y a quelques jours : mais tous mes souvenirs ont repris leur place dans ma mémoire, sans plus, trop, me faire souffrir.

\- C'était un mal nécessaire, assura Tolpor.

\- Pour m'aider ou que je ne me souvienne même pas de mon passage ici, de la Gorgone Sthéno prisonnière et d'Euryale qui est la menace pour laquelle ton peuple utilise la première comme bouclier contre la seconde qui doit être réfugiée dans les montagnes ? grinça le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Je vois que tu as bien cerné la situation.

\- Fais attention, Alérian, ce Tolpor comme tu l'as nommé, a pénétré ton esprit depuis un moment déjà !

\- Qui parle ? siffla le Kerstien.

\- Moi, Denver. Je suis petit mais je n'ai peur de rien et je refuse qu'on fasse le moindre mal à quelqu'un que j'apprécie même plus que ma vie vu qu'il l'a sauvée ainsi que celle de tous les miens !

\- Un Dragon ! glapit Tolpor en découvrant Denver qui jusque-là s'était tenu derrière les chevilles d'Alérian.

\- Un Dragon miniature, rectifia ce dernier. Il n'est pas une menace. Ce n'est pas lui qui réalisera le Triangle de Feu qui peut détruire des Gorgones ! Laisse-le tranquille !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu à prendre de décision. C'est Talboïne !

\- Oui, d'elle aussi, je me rappelle désormais.

Alérian se recula légèrement, en position défensive et de défiance, poings levés à la manière d'un boxeur.

\- Alors, est-ce Talboïne, ta Meneuse qui a ordonné au Dorkeur de m'attraper, de me ramener fut-ce en me gobant ! ? jeta le jeune homme.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'accuses pas la Varians ?

\- J'y ai songé. Mais elle a failli être digérée bien avant moi. Je ne connais guère d'ennemis aussi suicidaires, même en envoyant un sous-fifre pour m'attendrir et l'obliger à la sauver… Bien qu'au fond c'est toi qui nous a récupérés dans le dernier des estomacs…

\- Je suis donc ton allié !

\- Non, je ne crois pas ! persista Alérian, buté, sensé. Jouer l'alliance, c'est une tactique vieille comme le monde ! Je suis ici en territoire ennemi, et bien que vous vous défendiez, Kerstiens comme Varians, d'Euryale, je ne perçois aucune onde amicale.

\- Moi, je dirais plutôt que tu ne perçois plus rien du tout depuis un moment, remarqua Tolpor.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais si tu le sais, c'est que tu n'es pas entièrement mon ami ! rugit Alérian qui avait fait apparaître ses ailes. Au moins, elles, elles reviennent… Denver, quelle est la suite ?

\- Elle ne dépend que de toi, jeta Talboïne qui s'était jointe à la discussion. Tu es venu pour détruire des Gorgones.

\- Et je vais commencer par Sthéno !

\- Voilà ce que je ne peux permettre, siffla la Meneuse des Kerstiens. Sthéno est notre seule ligne de défense !

Alérian aboya un cri indéfinissable.

\- La déduction de mes sens défaillants était donc correcte, laissa froidement tomber le jeune homme. Et je comprends désormais entièrement sa supplique !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ca me regarde !

Tournant les talons, Alérian se désintéressa totalement de ses deux interlocuteurs ailés et à demi-nus, l'un simple soldat et l'autre Meneuse de tout un peuple.

\- Je vais remplir une de mes missions et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Denver ?

\- Je protège ton esprit, ils ne pourront plus rien faire, mais s'il te faut te battre, je suis puissant mais seul, et petit en taille !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire appel à toi, assura Alérian.

\- Mais je suis là ! râle malgré tout le Dragon de Poche !

* * *

Sthéno inclina légèrement sa tête à la chevelure de serpent pour saluer son tout petit interlocuteur.

\- Es-tu venu exaucer mon vœu ?

\- Oui, mais toi seule. Ensuite j'aurai à réfléchir pour battre ta troisième sœur !

\- Ca me va. Vas-y !

Ailes déployées, ses cœurs battant avec les trois de Denver, Alérian posa les mains sur les flancs du Dragon de Poche pour joindre sa propre force à celles de son petit ami pour projeter un feu dévastateur sur la deuxième Gorgone qui se consuma presque instantanément.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… A présent, le pire reste à venir !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

A distance, Tolpor et Talboïne avait assisté à la mise à mort.

\- Impressionnant, ce Denver est de puissance inversement proportionnelle à sa taille ! lâcha Tolpor.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te réjouis presque de cette démonstration de force ? siffla la Meneuse des Kerstiens. Je te signale qu'Alérian a vaporisé notre unique ligne de défense contre Euryale !

\- Je pense qu'on peut le considérer, lui, comme notre nouvelle ligne de défense…

\- J'ai entendu ses propos à son arrivée, gronda toujours Talboïne. Il ne nous aidera jamais ! Et il n'a dégommé Sthéno que sur le prétexte qu'elle était une Gorgone et donc son ennemie déclarée.

\- Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même : tu lui as rendu ses souvenirs !

\- Là, il agit malgré tout comme nous l'espérions. Ensuite, à nous d'être sur nos gardes afin de ne pas nous faire surprendre par sa puissance phénoménale !

La Meneuse des Kerstiens tressaillit.

\- Euryale a perçu l'atomisation de sa sœur, elle arrive !

\- En ce cas, préparons-nous, contre elle et contre Alérian Rheindenbach !

* * *

Alérian caressa tendrement la tête de Denver qui ronronnait littéralement contre son épaule.

\- Tu m'as décoiffé, Denver !

\- Désolé…

\- C'était une expression Humaine, Denver, et en ce cas-ci, c'était un compliment ! Je ne te sous-estimerai plus jamais !

\- Je suis petit, mais je demeure bien le Roi des Dragons ! Mais je sais aussi que tu ne voulais pas m'exposer au danger et j'apprécie ta sollicitude, ton amitié protectrice. Mais c'est à moi de le faire désormais. Et j'espère que tu as compris que tu auras besoin d'autres coups de pattes d'ici la fin des combats ?

\- Je le crains bien, en effet…

Le jeune homme soupira, passant les doigts dans sa crinière d'acajou.

\- Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser des Kerstiens.

\- Que te dit ton instinct ?

\- Que c'est Talboïne qui a ordonné au Dorkeur de me ramener !

\- Tu ne négliges pas un peu Shynora et les Vorians dans ton équation des ennemis avérés ou non ? glissa Denver.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de à quoi m'attendre, comment juger mes interlocuteurs – j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Dans le doute, je préfère considérer tout le monde comme des adversaires potentiels ! Le sceptre de Tolpor a éventré le Dorkeur, lui aussi jusqu'ici cachait bien ses pouvoirs ! Plus encore que dans le ventre de cette monstruosité, j'ai la sensation de n'être qu'un insecte piégé !

\- Je suis là, assura Denver.

\- Mon ami, fit tendrement Alérian.

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de nous tous, conclut le Dragon de Poche. Ne nous oublie pas, Alie !

\- Promis !

\- Tu raisonnes juste, Alie. On va retrouver Tolpor et Talboïne ?

\- Nous n'aurons pas le choix. Je serai curieux de voir si Shynora se pointera. Le rôle des Vorians dans cette histoire est toujours nébuleux ! Tu restes avec moi, Denver ?

\- J'ai à m'entretenir avec Zunia et Wakrist ! Je te laisse !

\- C'était vraiment pas le moment, lâcheur !

* * *

Alérian était revenu vers les deux Kerstiens, le cœur battant plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, redoutant ce qui allait arriver !

\- Je sais que Sthéno était votre protectrice, bien obligée malgré elle sinon vous ne l'auriez jamais enchaînée ! Elle n'est plus et pour moi ça fait une Gorgone de moins dans mon agenda ! On a le temps de s'expliquer ou bien ça va continuer à bastonner dans un futur quasi immédiat ?

\- Elle arrive, nous sachant vulnérables ! aboya Talboïne en agitant ses ailes.

\- Euryale ?

\- Bien sûr, qui donc d'autre ?

Mais curieusement, Alérian ne semblait ni tendu ni préoccupé, même pas sur la défensive, plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs.

"Quelque chose me dit que cette rencontre ne sera qu'un pétard mouillé, je n'ai rien à redouter. La grande dérouillée sera pour plus tard. Il y a encore bien trop de zones d'ombre dans toute cette histoire !".


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Sans surprise quant à son aspect - femelle, reptilienne - Euryale apparut dans un théâtral nuage de fumée.

Elle ouvrit d'entrée la bouche pour faire jaillir sa langue bifide et exhiber de fantastiques rangées de crocs, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant de façon assez démesurée mais avec une extrême souplesse.

\- C'est donc toi dont je perçois l'énergie perturbatrice depuis bien trop longtemps ! cracha-t-elle en agitant sa longue queue de serpent.

\- Je ne me suis pas caché un seul instant, grinça Alérian en triturant machinalement la rose noire de son pendentif. D'où le fait que j'aie été kidnappé puis gobé ! Ton œuvre ?

\- Je l'ignorais. Au cas où toi tu ne le saurais pas aussi, jusque-là Sthéno bloquait tous mes pouvoirs !

\- On me l'avait expliqué. Mais tout ici n'est que mystères, faux-fuyants et mensonges !

\- Hé, je n'y suis pour rien ! protesta Shynora la Varians qui avait aussi été avalée par le Dorkeur. Je suis une victime !

\- Voilà des propos qui dénotent avec la façon de vivre et de s'exprimer des Teksiens, rétorqua froidement le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. Tu avais bel et bien été gobée, je ne peux le nier, mais c'est tombé tellement à pic quand j'ai glissé à mon tour dans les estomacs… Et puis, pour l'avoir expérimenté moi-même, on ne peut pas tenir bien longtemps à s'agripper dans les tuyauteries de ce Dorkeur !

La queue de la troisième Gorgone frappa vigoureusement le sol, rageuse, impatiente.

\- Tu peux arrêter de parler dans le vide, jeune Humain ? ! siffla-t-elle. Je suis ton adversaire !

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit encore Alérian, bras croisés, sans aucune attitude agressive et encore moins défensive. Vu ta puissance, le combat aurait été épique, et il aurait commencé avant même que tu ne révèles ta présence ! Hors, tu t'es quasi présentée !

\- Tu as défait Sthéno, je devais me méfier, susurra Euryale.

\- Non, tu joues encore avec moi, affirma Alérian en se détournant même légèrement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je l'ai emporté sur Sthéno, c'est parce qu'elle ne s'est pas défendue un seul instant !

Alérian eut enfin une mimique perplexe.

\- Tu aurais pu te débarrasser de moi d'un battement de cil, je le sais moi aussi. J'ai perçu tes troubles, donc je ne te redoutais pas un instant, en ces instants en tout cas. Je ne comprends pas, j'avoue. Pourquoi m'épargner ? Pourquoi me permettre de ressaisir ? Pourquoi me laisser le temps de faire appel à mes amis Dragons ?

\- J'aime m'amuser. Et puis crois bien que je ne te sous-estime nullement, Alérian Rheindenbach ! Ton palmarès envers les entités surnaturelles est impressionnant. Et pourtant tu n'es qu'à tes balbutiements vu que tu es une Instance !

\- Si seulement je savais ce que cela signifie… grinça Alérian.

Il se racla la gorge, toussota légèrement pour se l'éclaircir.

\- Venons-en aux conclusions immédiates : on ne va pas s'étriper en ce jour. Le grand combat sera pour plus tard, quand nous aurons rassemblé nos forces ! Tu vas donc me laisser partir, pour revenir le moment venu ?

\- Oui, je t'en donne ma parole.

Alérian ouvrit ses ailes et disparut, se téléportant de retour sur son Destroyer.

* * *

Moins en tant que colonel du _Starlight_ , Alérian avait fait rapport à son Amiral.

\- Mais tout cela n'a aucun sens, Alie ! protesta Warius, outré. Tout ce qui s'est annoncé depuis des semaines menait à un affrontement dantesque entre toi et les deux dernières Gorgones ! Tu as atomisé Sthéno qui voulait mourir. Et Euryale te laisse du temps ! Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua le jeune homme. Mais la venue de Denver était tout sauf innocente : il est venu pour tester les lieux, les reconnaître, tout analyser ! Ensuite, Zunia et Wakrist avec lui me permettront de faire le point avant le véritable combat, voire plusieurs.

\- Pourquoi ce dernier propos ? Alérian s'enquit Warius.

\- Parce que le monde des Teksiens et des Varians est trop étrange, illogique même ! Je dois tirer cela au clair, avant toute autre entremise !

\- Entreprise ?

\- Oui, ça aussi, Amiral, admit le jeune homme.

\- Et tes Aspirants ?

\- Ca roule ! Et toi, tes rapports avec le Conseil des Etats Unifiés ?

\- C'est plus que tendu. J'aurais besoin de résultats concrets, et très bons, mais pour le moment ça n'en prend pas trop le chemin, reconnut à son tour Warius Zéro. J'espère que tu m'apporteras de bonnes nouvelles, Alie, j'en ai vraiment grand besoin !

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Je sais. Courage à toi et reviens vivant, pour nous tous !

\- Promis, Warius !

Mais la communication coupée, Alérian demeura la mine préoccupée, ses doigts

« A présent, je sais ce que sont Teksiens et Varians, et j'aurais à les affronter avant de parvenir à Euryale. En réalité, le combat suprême ne sera pas directement contre elle, j'ai ses avant-gardes à défaire avant ! Le pire scénario est en marche ! ».

FIN


End file.
